Sweetest Goodbye
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Basada en la canción del mismo nombre de Maroon 5


_Hola chicos, regresando de mis vacaciones :) y gracias a todos los que me han mandado mensajes y disculpen por no contestarles enseguida, pero ya saben que cuando uno está de vacaciones no le da tiempo de nada XD pero bueno, de todas maneras regreso con un lindo songfic (o intento de) que se me ocurrió oyendo una y otra vez esta canción. Es Sweetest Goodbye de Maroon 5_

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level 5_

_P.D: no pondré la letra de la canción, tomé la "historia" que tiene la canción, si uso algo de la letra estará en cursivas. Oh si, y está en POV de Fubuki_

Ir y venir, esa mala costumbre que he adoptado con los años, pero siempre me repito que regresaré para quedarme contigo, pero lo más irónico es que justo cuando decidí quedarme por más de 6 meses contigo, eres tú quién decidió marcharse y aunque sé que no estás fuera del país, _donde estás parece tan lejano como la eternidad…_

-Flashback-

Acababa de llegar a Inazuma Town, había dejado a los chicos encargados con Konko, a final de cuentas, después de lo que tenía planeado alguien debía hacerse cargo del equipo, a pesar de que me doliera dejarlos, pero sabía que quería estar con Otonashi Haruna, así tuviera que mudarme a Inazuma Town para siempre.

Y ahí estaba yo, en su oficina frente a ella, sonriéndole tratando de calmar los nervios que sentía.

—Fubuki-san, ¿qué sucede?—dijo ella preocupada, supongo que pensaría que de nuevo había tenido un problema con el Quinto Sector

—No mucho, quería asegurarme de algunas cosas y decidí venir aquí, además, dado que Endou se fue, supuse que necesitarían un auxiliar…

—Me alegro de oír eso—dijo ella con un poco de melancolía, eso era una mala señal

—¿Sucede algo malo Haruna?—dije comenzando a preocuparme

—No…

—¿Fubuki?—dijo Kidou entrando a la oficina— ¿algún problema?

—Ninguno—respondí tratando de parecer lo más calmado posible— ¿ustedes tienen alguno?

—Sólo uno, a Haruna recientemente la han acosado y hemos decidido que tendrá que irse de la ciudad por un tiempo, además eso le ayudará, porque piensa hacer su maestría en el periodo de tiempo que estará fuera…

—Ya veo…—dije un poco preocupado— ¿y saben quién es?

—No, aún no lo sabemos, pero no queremos que pase a mayores.

—Lo entiendo, ¿cuándo partes Haruna-san?—dije tratando de contener mis emociones

—Esta tarde—dijo ella algo avergonzada, yo sonreí tratando de aminorar la carga que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

—¡Entrenador! Kariya volvió a hacer que Kageyama se estrellara contra la portería—dijo uno de los chicos… Kirino, me parece—además, parece que Tsurugi es alérgico a las bebidas que nos dio Aoi y está lleno de ronchas y…

—Kirino, ¿no podrías esperar? Usualmente no eres así…—dijo Kidou seriamente

—Pero…

—Está bien, veamos qué sucedió, chicos, con su permiso…

Kidou salió de la oficina un poco molesto mientras Kirino seguía hablando, parecía muy alterado, suspiré y miré la puerta por unos segundos más; definitivamente las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo esperaba, pero no podía decirle a Haruna lo que sentía en esos momentos, hubiera sido contraproducente ya bien que la alejara más o que no quisiera irse, y eso implicaba su seguridad y definitivamente no quería que le pasara nada malo…

—Regresaré en un año—dijo Haruna rompiendo el silencio—la maestría dura año y medio, pero no quiero pasar tanto tiempo lejos de casa, además, puedo terminarla aquí

—Yo… —dije volteándola a ver—creo que es lo mejor para ti, no sabemos que podría pasar si te quedas…

—¿Estarás aquí cuando regrese?—pregunto seriamente

—Procuraré que sí

La tarde llegó muy rápido y cuando me di cuenta estábamos en el aeropuerto, Haruna se despidió de Kidou con una sonrisa algo melancólica y después me miró, yo sonreí tratando de calmarla y me abrazó fuertemente, yo la abracé también y sentí que el tiempo se detuvo.

—Nos vemos después, Fubuki-san—dijo tiernamente

—Nos vemos Haruna-san, cuídate mucho

-Fin del flashback-

Han pasado casi 10 meses desde que te fuiste y he hecho lo posible para estar aquí cuando regreses, quiero ser el primero en verte, no quiero dejarte atrás como otras veces… _cuando regreses, tengo que decirte algunas cosas._ Recuerdo cuando me contaste la historia sobre tu hermano y tú, pero te prometo que nunca estarás sola. Suspiro de nuevo mientras me recuesto en mi cama; definitivamente, _cuando regreses buscaremos un lugar donde solo tú y yo podamos estar y te diré lo que siento…_

Me despierto y me doy cuenta de que sigo soñando contigo, miro por la ventana y veo que está lloviendo y _las gotas caen con el ritmo de mi corazón_, o tal vez solo estoy viendo cosas, pero aun así sigo pensando en ti. La lluvia se detiene y tomo mis cosas para salir.

Salgo del departamento y me dirijo a Raimon, hoy va a ser otro hermoso día… ojalá pudiera sentir lo que acabo de pensar… de nuevo comienza a llover, olvidé mi paraguas y además, me faltan tres calles para llegar, mi día no podría ir peor…

—¿Fubuki-san?—oigo tu voz, levanto un poco la mirada, definitivamente eres tú; traes un lindo paraguas y me sonríes dulcemente

—Haruna-san ¿qué… tan pronto?—digo titubeando un poco

—Encontraron al acosador, está en la cárcel (N/A: que yo sepa sí se puede hacer) y…

—Ven—digo tomando tu mano, es mi oportunidad

Tú simplemente asientes mientras caminamos, tratas de cubrirnos a ambos con el paraguas, pero no me importa estar más mojado, de todas maneras pensaba regresar a casa a cambiarme…

Llegamos a la torre, sé que no es precisamente el lugar que había imaginado, pero sé lo especial que es para ustedes, además, la vista es muy linda. Tú me miras extrañada

—Haruna, has sido mi amiga durante todos estos años ¿no es así?—asientes extrañada—hace 10 meses vine porque quería decirte algo importante, pero te fuiste, y he de admitirlo, casi lloré—tú ríes levemente y aprietas un poco mi mano, que sigue tomando la tuya—pero he de admitir que fue el adiós más dulce que nadie me haya dado… y espero que sea el último que nos demos, por el momento…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Quiero estar aquí contigo, no quiero irme de nuevo a menos que sea contigo… no quiero que estés sola nunca más—digo mirándote a los ojos, tomo tu otra mano—y quise traerte a este lugar para decirte lo que siento… yo me enamoré de ti Otonashi Haruna, y quisiera saber si tu quisieras salir conmigo… ser mi novia…

—Claro que sí—dices abrazándome—pensé que nunca ibas a decírmelo, te ibas todo el tiempo y pensé que no te importaba, pero… ahora me siento tranquila—me sueltas y me miras tiernamente, te doy un beso en la frente y te abrazo de nuevo y sueltas una risita

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunto extrañado

—Tenemos que decírselo a Nii-san… pero creo que le dará un ataque… iremos juntos, ¿verdad?

Yo asiento y nos tomamos de la mano para ir a Raimon, a pesar de que estemos mojados y a pesar de que tal vez Kidou intente matarme… pero no te abandonaré, no estarás sola…

_Ah, otro final cursi y precipitado :) Bueno, como dije, no es un songfic en sí, me basé en la canción (y las cursivas lo demuestran), sin embargo… no quise dejarlo con un final triste. Espero les haya gustado ^^ Gracias por leer y si dejan algún review, recuerden que los tomatazos no me gustan XD_

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
